VOLDEMORT
by alicja21
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles.
1. Chapitre 1 - V comme Voldemort

**Une petite fiction sur Lord Voldemort.**

**Et oui facile pour le premier!**

Moi Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort changerait la vision du monde des Sorciers, un jour viendra on aura peur de prononcer mon nom. Je deviendrai célèbre dans le monde entier en accomplissant ce que personne n'avait fait avant moi ! Oui moi Lord Voldemort j'en fais le serment devant vous de devenir le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps !

Mon nom sera la peur elle-même à tel point que cela deviendra comme étant « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Tu-Sais-Qui, Vous-Savez-Qui », vous Moldu qui lisez ceci un jour prochain, vous connaitrez ma soif de pouvoir ! Ma véritable histoire digne d'un grand homme !

**Moi : Modeste!**

**Voldemort : Pas du tout!**

**Moi : Si! Si!**

**Voldemort : Tu arrêtes ça ou je te lance un Avada Kedavra!**

**Moi : Vas-y et personne ne connaitra la suite! :p**

**Voldemort : Bon, bon je me tais!**

**Bref, alors qu'en pensez-vous? O comme?**


	2. Chapitre 2 - O comme Orphelinat

**Et oui l'orphelinat, l'enfance de Voldemort.**

Orphelinat…voilà l'endroit de mon enfance ! Un orphelinat d'origine Moldu à Londres, rien que dire ce mot cela me répugne. Sans oublier la directrice cette Mrs Cole qui me considérait comme étant un enfant à part entière.

L'endroit était plutôt sinistre, entouré de hautes grilles. En grandissant des incidents se produisirent avec les autres enfants et animaux de l'orphelinat. Je me mis également à voler des objets : un yo-yo, un dé à coudre en argent et un harmonica terni. N'ayant personne à qui me confier, jusqu'au jour ou une visite surprise changea radicalement ma vie celle d'Albus Dumbledore !

**Voldemort : J'arrive à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui me déplaisent. Leur faire du mal, si j'en ai envie.**

**Moi : Tu arrêtes de foutre la trouille à mes lecteurs, sinon je ne mets pas la suite !**

**Voldemort : Je boude ! **

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? L comme ?**


	3. Chapitre 3 - L comme Lily Evans

**Attention aux âmes sensibles !**

Lily Evans… je la revois encore en train de me supplier de ne pas tuer son fils ha ! Ha !

-Ecartez-vous, dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

- Pousse-toi idiote, allez pousse-toi...

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez pousse toi...

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place...

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié... Ayez Pitié... Ayez pitié...

Dire que Rogue voulait que j'épargne sa vie quelle ironie ha ! Ha !

**Moi : Cruel !**

**Voldemort : Que serait un Mage Noir sans sacrifice ? **

**Moi : ….**


	4. Chapitre 4 - D comme Dumbledore

Dumbledore… comment oublier notre confrontation au Ministère ?

- Tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, Dumbledore ? Tu ne t'abaisses pas à de telles brutalités, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous savons tous les deux qu'il existe d'autres moyens de détruire un homme, Tom. Me contenter de prendre ta vie ne me satisferait pas, je l'avoue...

- Il n'y a rien de pire que la mort, Dumbledore.

Vieux fou que tu es ! Maintenant tu es mort et enterré ! Toi Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, a été vaincu par mon fidèle bras droit Rogue !

**Moi : Mais on sait tous mon cher Voldy que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier que tu n'as jamais craint !**

**Voldemort : …. **


	5. Chapitre 5 - E comme Elvis Marvolo Gaunt

**Pas évident pour le E**

Elvis Marvolo Gaunt…qui n'est autre que mon grand-père, et le père de ma mère ; Merope et de Morfin Gaunt. Descendant de Salazar Serpentard, tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il était un homme de petite taille aux larges épaules, cheveux courts. Possédant un visage ridé avec des yeux de couleur marron.

Néanmoins, la seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était la fameuse bague sertie d'une pierre noire, qui est en fait une des trois Reliques de la Mort. Elle est frappée d'un triangle, d'un rond et un trait, les symbolisant. La bague se transmettait de génération en génération depuis le deuxième frère **Peverell***, l'ayant volé j'en fis mon deuxième Horcruxe.

*** Les frères Peverell sont les premiers propriétaires des Reliques de la Mort. **

**M comme ?**


	6. Chapitre 6 - M comme Mangemorts

**J'avoue qu'au début je pensais à Merope Gaunt, la mère de Voldemort.**

Mangemorts… rien de plus que mes fidèles partisans essentiellement de sang pur, portant la Marque des Ténèbres. Facilement reconnaissable, avec une grande cape, un capuchon et au fait qu'ils laissent la Marque des Ténèbres partout où ils passent. J'avoue que j'en suis assez satisfait de cette trouvaille, quelle joie d'avoir des vulgaires pantins sous mes ordres !

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Dire que certains pensent que se sont mes amis bien au contraire ! Puisque je n'en ais pas. Ils sèment la terreur en n'hésitant pas à faire usage de la torture quel délice ! Mes fidèles Mangemorts me doivent loyauté et obéissance sinon c'est la mort !

**Moi : Vraiment aucune pitié !**

**Voldemort : Aucune ! **


	7. Chapitre 7 - O comme Ordre du Phénix

**Pour faire plaisir à anouk voilà L'Ordre du Phénix !**

Ordre du Phénix…cette société secrète fondée par Albus Dumbledore même. Dire qu'ils pensent pouvoir me vaincre avec cette…cette espèce d'armée ! Laissez-moi vous dire ceci rendez-vous ou vous courrez tous à votre perte ! L'Ordre du Phénix ne vous sera d'aucun secours face à ma colère et à mes Mangemorts car je vous exterminerai jusqu'au dernier !

L'Ordre du Phénix ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité après ma victoire, ça tombera dans l'oubli, l'organisation n'existera plus ! Il ne restera plus rien après mon passage, alors…soumettez-vous à ma puissance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Avant que…L'Ordre du Phénix ne soit plus qu'un souvenir que je tacherai de vous faire oublier avec le Sortilège Oubliette !

**Moi : L'espoir fait vivre !**

**Voldemort : ?**

**Moi : Jamais les membres de L'Ordre n'abandonneront !**


	8. Chapitre 8 - R comme Reliques de la Mort

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! **

Les Reliques de la Mort…désignent trois objets qui selon la légende, le sorcier qui les aura en sa possession deviendra le « maitre de la Mort », c'est-à-dire invulnérable ou bien immortel.

- La Baguette de Sureau la plus puissante au monde. Celui qui veut la posséder doit s'en emparer en la prenant de force à son précédent propriétaire, pour en être véritablement le maître.

- La Pierre de Résurrection qui aurait le pouvoir de ranimer les morts.

- La Cape d'invisibilité permet à celui qui la porte de se rendre invisible aux yeux de tous ses effets durent éternellement, offrant à son détenteur une cachette permanente, impénétrable, peu importe les sorts qu'on lui jette.

**Moi : Tu as les yeux plus gros que le ventre !**

**Voldemort : Comme toujours ! **


	9. Chapitre 9 - T comme Trelawney

**Voilà le dernier chapitre !**

Trelawney…professeur de divination fit une prédiction que seul mon serviteur Rogue entendit.

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

Elle fut conservée au Département des mystères durant des années. Je me mis à la recherche de ce bébé et la suite vous savez…

**Voilà c'est terminé Voldy et moi-même espérons que ça vous a plu ! **


End file.
